


Come, Loki

by TheLastBroadcast



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Other, Persona 5 Prompt, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastBroadcast/pseuds/TheLastBroadcast
Summary: Yet as it laid in darkness, it gave hope.





	Come, Loki

“Why do you cry, child?”

He fell silent at the voice. The air that once grew thinner and thinner now thickened with its presence announced. Despite the massive figure hanging over the boy, he could not make a solid shape out of the creature. Though, what stuck out the most, was the anger and hatred that radiated off from the being. They had been the same intense emotions that his mother had so frequently displayed. So, this thing had been the source of it all. It was the one to be hold accountable for her actions. Her ultimate act of rebellion against society, her suicide. 

“Do you fear me?” A sinister chuckle escaped from the dark presence. 

Unable to speak, the child took a timid step back. His eyes widened in fear as he was finally able to make a shape out of the monster. Horns. Two identical horns reached down from the heavens as his upper body clung to the ceiling itself. Red strands of braided hair fell from its head as they nearly met the floor. His other braids now much larger and darker cascaded from his body as his tainted hands grasped at nothing. 

“It has been days now, they will come for her soon.” It’s head slightly tilted to the side as it continued to stare at the weeping child. 

“Who are you?” He finally spoke. 

For the first time within days, he Goro Akechi had finally broke his silence. A silence that had nearly driven the child to sin, for he had nothing else to live for. The mother that once cradled him within her warmth now laid still on the floor. Her skin growing paler as her cold corpse released an unpleasant stench. Was this what death smelled like? Would he too smell like this? Were both he and his mother rotten from within? What had they done to deserve this? 

“It is not what you have done, it is what the world has done to you.” It answered. 

“How did you k-,” 

“I know everything there is to know about you. I am within you, your true self.” Once more it desperately reached its claws towards the boy. But unlike before, they were finally met with the smaller hand of the other. 

“My true self?” He whispered gently as he cautiously wrapped his hand around the stained black claw. His eyes now memorized by the black and white patterns that extended across its body. 

For a moment, the creature allowed those golden-brown eyes to stare and inspect who and what it was. Despite his patience running low, it dared not rush the child. He was nothing but a slave without a master. A cursed soul doomed to a life of misery and hate. Yet, they were no different from one another. He was what the world had created. Darkness abandoned by the light. Without the boy, Loki was nothing.

“Desire it and I will provide. Cooperate and you will live. Take back from what this world has taken from you. Stand and I’ll shall fight. Let me be your mask.” It leaned even more forward as a very distinct crack erupted from its body. 

“No, I don’t want this.” A broken sob echoed across the room as the creature showed no sign of sympathy. However, it did not hinder the child from grasping his hand and bringing it fourth to cup his cheek in comfort. 

Within a moment, Loki found its head replicating bird like movements from the simple touch of the child. The creature now studied the boy before him, as a melody of cracks filled the room while it continued to move. Suddenly, the creature came to a complete halt as the child quietly whispered, “I want nothing from you.”

“Then you shall receive me as nothing and gain nothing from me, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come, Loki originally came from the prompt "If you were looking for nothing, then you found it." Also I would like to thank ShuAke Hell for inspiring this short prompt. It's been years since I've been able to complete a single work. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
